Operation Apocalypse
by waffledude999
Summary: Three of the moaning, pale creatures waltzed around the corner, from whence the other had disappeared round. It led the pack, holding out a crooked, green finger in my direction, and they hurried their pace to get to me. I stood up abrubtly, and seeing three other creatures appear through my only exit, I unsheathed a gleaming dagger, and gripped it tightly, tip upwards. KimxJack


Chapter One

_The spine-chilling moans gurgled behind me, the occasional splatter of an inky, scarlet liquid rang in my ears. My pants were heavy and thick with exhaustion, but I kept pushing myself. If I couldn't outrun this . . . thing, I'd be caught, and by the sullen, black, lifeless eyes, dripping, coal-colored teeth and pale greenish colour made me expect it wouldn't be to kind to a prisoner like me. So, with the horrific image of myself being devoured by this demonic creature put aside, I forced my legs to up their pace, despite the searing pain in my right thigh.  
I came across a stone water fountain, the beautifully-crafted marble statue of some Roman goddess spouting crystal water from her hands, and crouched low behind it. I sincerely hoped that this monster would be stupid enough to not see a potentiolly delicious blonde attempting to hide behind a fountain in the middle of this cobbled courtyard. The ugly creature, it's grey suit in tatters, scoured the empty courtyard, peering through the glass windows of closed shops for me, to no hope. It let out a grumpy huff as it hobbled round the corner towards the mainstreet, much to my delight.  
I released a sigh of relief, and stood back to normal height, sweeping my hand through my scruffy hair. A shot of what felt like heated lightning shot up my right thigh, burning my skin. I screeched, and clutched it as I collapsed to the floor. Hot tears threatened to spill from my eyes, as I clenched my fists with pain.  
Maybe the agonised shriek which I had cried out a few seconds ago was a tad bit loud, as three of the moaning, pale creatures waltzed around the corner, from whence the other had disappeared round. It led the pack, holding out a crooked, green finger in my direction, and they hurried their pace to get to me.  
I stood up abrubtly, and seeing three other creatures appear through my only exit, I unsheathed a gleaming dagger, and gripped it tightly, tip upwards. I then prepared myself for the ruthless and vicous attack I had stupidly led myself into._

__Earlier  
I continued to throw the foiled wrappers at a brunette girl, her blue eyes growing ever furious like her expression, as the rubbidh bounced off her head. I roared with laughter when she shook her friend from her slumber, to tell me off. The blonde girl, her name always slips my mind, pulled the neon green earbuds from her ears, and rubbed her eyes. She turned around from her seat, to face me and my partner. "Seriously dude, throwing wrappers at girls?" she scoffed, yawning. "Can't you think of anything . . . y'know . . . more evil?" She then whipped her head back round, her blonde, curled locks, the scent of strawberries wafted up my nose, and turned to her friend.  
The Latino opposite me, his brown eyes filled with disbelief at the nerve of this girl, faced me. The look on his face basically spelt 'revenge', and I didn't need to be a mind-reader to know he was planning something devious. We smirked at each other, and gripped the handles of the seats in front of us. On the count of three, we shook them vigoursly, causing the girls to squeal. The brunette shrieked with hatred, whilst the blonde laughed. "Too predictable Brewer" she chuckled. "It needs to be more badass!" My eyebrows narrowed, and I cocked my head to the side. "Oh, so you think you can be more badass?" I inquired, and her reply was a simple shrug. She then plugged her earbuds back in. "I'll take that as a no" I muttered, smirking with triumph.

2 hours later

The bus groaned to a halt, the endless cloud of smoke pouring from the exhaust. Me and the Latino ran to the front of the bus, pushing past everyone else. When the doors squeaked open, we burst out of the gassy bus, and breathed the fresh air. After two or so seconds appreciating the beauty of the countryside, the ruines of an ancient temple lay crumpled on the hill, we stormed off down the road. We raced each other to the large oak tree, where gleaming golden apples were eager to be picked. We plucked one from the emerald leaves, and bit into it. They tasted sweet, like cinnamon. "Do you know how much bacteria could be on that?" whined a disgusted skinny teenager, his drab, ginger hair spiked on edge. He clutched a clipboard, and his upper lip was curled with repulsion. We shrugged him off and continued to munch away at the bittersweet apples. "Martinez, Brewer" sighed Mr Eveson, crossing his arms. "Put the apples down." We dropped them onto the floor, and spat the mouthful out at him. He wiped the splatters off his face, and he grew red. He pointed a shaking finger at us, and gritted his teeth. I prepared myself for the booming lecture we were about to get, until something out of the corner of his eye, Mr Eveson noticed something. "Crawford, what the hell do you think your doing?" he boomed. Me and my friend turned around to see the blonde on the bus with a permanent Sharpie in her hand, scribbiling something on the back of the bus. We all walked over, to get a closer look to what she was writing, and when we saw it properly, we burst into boisterous laughter. Colored in a crimson red, she had drawn an astoundingly good picture of, I assumed was a cartoon Ms Wells, squating down and, rather disturbingly, a mountain of _consumated waste_ was flowing from her butt. A caption underneath read 'suck on that Mr E!'.  
Mr Eveson and Ms Wells were both dumbfounded, their faces aghast. "M . . . M . . . Miss Crawford, m . . . m . . . my office n . . . n . . . now" he spluttered, his eyes glued to the crude drawing. "But sir, you don't have an office here" she sweetly said, sarcastically. She then threw her leather jacket over her shoulder, and waltzed away. When she passed me, she whispered in my ear, making me shiver; "Was that badass enough for you?". She then linked arms with her brunette friend, and sat down on the brick wall.  
Minutes after, my friend nudged me. "Dude, you've been staring at her for more than three minutes" he informed me, lowering his voice. "You can't be seen staring at the new girl, people will start to think you fancy her." I scoffed, and broke my gaze. "Yeah right" I laughed, and grabbed my backback from the luggage compartment.  
I glanced quickly back to the blonde girl, and was instantly transfixed by her hypnotic, hazel eyes. The way her honey coloured hair cascaded down her shoulders, hints of coffee colour strands were mixed in. Her face was pefectly tanned, and her cherry red lips were full and plump. In all, she looked flawless. But I couldn't tell her.


End file.
